


Power Play

by thatotherperv



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not something Buffy had ever expected to enjoy. Or do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> only_passenger wanted Angel/Buffy and a strap-on blowjob.
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/130386.html#cutid3)

It was not something Buffy had ever expected to enjoy. Ever expected to do.

But there was something about seeing Angel on his knees

((no...sitting on his heels, proud back bent...he was so _tall_...))

there was something about Angel kneeling before her, sucking her cock, that stirred the woman in her. the warrior. the predator.

((they'd been dick-measuring for years, and now hers was bigger...even if it was silicon))

his eyes were closed, lips and tongue playing over the head and it made her bite her lip, breath hitching as his thumb slid over her clit, catering to both sides of her.

((she imagined him doing this to Spike, imagined him imagining it, grew wetter....))

then his eyes opened and fixed on her face, so black they were almost gold, and he was such a man, but he wasn't a man at all, and that's something she maybe never understood before

and then he swallowed it all down, swallowed her, and she came, sweaty and shaking.


End file.
